


The Knight of Hell's bride

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Daddy's fetisches [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Bottom!Cas, Clan, Demon Dean, Demons, Mindtricks, Monsterapocalypse, Monsters, Multi, Rape, Sexslave, Smut, Transformation, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Wild West, boyxman, clanleader, deanmon, dom!Dean, mindgames, monsterAU, prisoner, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2016. The humanity is dying and demons and monsters are ruling.</p><p>The young boy Castiel wakes up after being pulled away from his secret home. He's being dragged like a prey after some human looking things. His clothes are ripped and his limbs tied tightly. The creatures who's dragging him, are wearing leather and jeans, flannels and shoes with big red spots of blood. Their faces stern, evil, and their clothes are painted in blood, their bodies filled with scars and wounds.<br/>They're the frightening demons.<br/>And they've got plans for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The apocalypse

 

**The sky had turned dark, the clouds gathering and creating a huge grey ball that circled all around the little town. A cold breeze told the community to pull on a warm jacket, just as the dead trees had told them to prepare for the coldblooded war that would strike. It had started. The apocalypse. This little town had been sucked into the catastrophe just like many other towns and entire countries. The apartments, houses and buildings had been infiltrated by them. They had cut and slit and clawed and bite and massacred the ones that come in their way. Except for those who simply gave in and sold themselves just so they could continue living in this now damned world. People had tried to run, to flee. But most failed.**

**And then, there was those people who hadn't had a clue if the creatures were real or not, because they had never seen them. Non the less did they challenge the creatures to show themselves, and those humans kept themselves well hidden, with traps and protection.**

**Somewhere you could hear a car alarm that would only shut up when the car got destroyed by those creatures. Instead of tweeting little birds, the only sound echoing through the town was the clicking of shoes against the placement. Tge creatures were close. The stench of rotten food was filling the air and making the last surviving humans puke as they tried to stay hidden, tried not to be seen.**

**And then-**

**a small scream of a child was heard. And a mother couldn't any longer hide, revealing her hiding place. And then it all turned black for the little kid's eyes, while his mother got punched to the ground and slaughtered.**

**This was the apocalypse.**

 

Sam tilted his head back as he heard a small whimper behind him. A small grin spread across his lips as the little boy began to wriggle in his bondings while being dragged across the ground. The human let out pathetic whines through the gag that was wrapped around his head, and the demon looked back at his boyfriend who was helping. They had stumbled up on gold, and would surely please their clan leader. Everyone knew, that Dean loved fresh meat. The boy couldn't be more than 11 years old or so, and had been easy to attack and tie up. So it wouldn't be too hard to get him back to their own place. The smell of flesh and an open fire led the two demons back to their building, the biggest one that they had occupied. Hundreds of hundreds of their brothers and sisters were standing in a circle, watching the young teens fight in the center of the ring.


	2. The fight

Dean was sitting on his throne, tapping his armrest as he waited patiently. The rules were simple; the last one alive would be transformed and then spend their life pleasing the knight of hell. Not too hard, right? Well, yeah they would have to spend their life, always ready for the leader to fuck them and always be ready to be pregnant again and again. But that wouldn't be too hard. The hard part would first of all to be put in place... Some kids were true brats.

The demons had gathered up a bunch of teens, girls and boys, and the knight had told them that the last one standing alive, wouldn't get harmed. It was easy to start the fight between the kids, humans were - like always - pathetic. Dean pursed his lips and watched the bloody fight as casual as if it had been a football game, smirking as another body fell to the ground and stopped moving. The teens had no weapon, it all had to do with survival instincts. Dean had come to realize that humans could do kind of much just by a little pressure. The boys was tearing girls hair out off their scalps, girls bit the guy's fingers off. They kicked and they scratched and growled like wild animals.  
It was perfect for a night of entertainment.  
The crowd of demons cheered as one particular girl stood up from strangling a boy with his own sock, looking around quickly to make sure there wasn't any more teens that would attack her. She was cute, had developed a nice pair of tits, had dark hair, and blood splattered all over her made her look even hotter. The Knight stood up, immediately having everyone's attention, and he smiled evilly:  
"It seems like we got our win-" Dean frowned in surprise as his brother appeared, pushing through the crowd of demons which had all turned to stare at them. 

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, excitement making his eyes glow red and he quickly pulled the little body into the center of the arena. He stared down at the boy and then clarified loudly: "we found another one. I think this is the last one. Why don't we give him a chance, ey?"

Sam gazed up at his older brother, giving him a small smile to apologize for interrupting Dean. Yes, they were brothers, but as the Knight of hell Dean was frightening and could scare any monster with just a glance, kill anyone instantly with a flick of his finger. You had to stay good with him, or you could easily end up being his meal.  
The blonde knight nodded shortly before he sat back down, grinning as the girls seemed infuriated with having another one to fight after being so close to winning. Sam grabbed the boy, untied his wrists and snapped the gag away from him, the movement so harsh that the boy fell back with a cry and sent the demons into laughter.  
The girl rolled her eyes before she stepped closer and glared at the boy.  
"I'm gonna rip your head off..."


	3. The last one standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a lot happening but here you got your chapter

Castiel glared up into the harsh light that was shone down on the ring, his hands trembling by his sides in confusion. He was almost blind because of the sudden power of light and he whimpered shakily. This couldn't be happening...  
"Get up, you little rat!" A girl snarled, and Cas looked around blindly to try and sense were that girl was. Maybe they could get out off this and run back home to... to his mother. Maybe they could still flee from this nightmare.  
Two hands, big and rough, grabbed Cas by his armpits and simply pulled him back up on his legs, smacking him on the back with a sadistic laugh before pulling its hands away. Castiel could see a little better now, although his mind was blurry. He could see the silluette of a girl, whose eyes were dark and she seemed to be maybe two or three years older than Cas. "Aren't you gonna do something?" The girl spoke again, her voice tense and irritated, like a mother whose kid didn't want to behave. Cas squinted his eyes and whimpered quietly. "W-what?" The question sent the crowd into loud laughter and the sounds cut into Cas' ears like razors. He was about to ask again, when he felt a hard hand smacking him across the face.

Castiel stumbled back in shock, whimpering to himself as he watched the girl throw herself at him. She wasn't going to leave him alone, and something in the young boy's mind told him that if he didn't strike back he could kiss his life goodbye. Cas could taste blood in his mouth and he gritted his teeth before he attacked the girl.

*

Dean honestly doubted that the boy would survive even ten minutes against Lisa. He had seen her in action, how she blinded the boys and girls by pushing their eyes in rawly with her thumbs, how she strangled them and stomped on their heads with her blood covered boots. Dean heard his fellow demons whisper, giving their bets. Lisa was the favorite. She would be a good Queen of hell. She would give birth to good looking kids. She would love having her pussy fed by the Knight of hell.  
But now...  
Dean saw something he couldn't even imagine. Something in the boy sparkles to life, like an old lighter, and he kicked the girls legs, he took her punches like a man, he pulled her down, hit her all over the chest and stomach, which surely caused damage to her liver and lungs. The boy was bleeding from his mouth, his nose almost looking as if it was broken, and he was dirty from rolling around on the ground to try and slip away from Lisa whom had seemed to give up.   
Dean's eyes shifted in pitch black, and a dark grin spread over his face as he watched from his high seat. The demons that had placed their bets on Lisa - which was kinda much all of them - looked at the fight in shock, and hadn't even the nerves to scream at the girl to fight back.   
She stumbled, she hit, she got pushed and hit her head against the floor. A crack was heard and then it all went silent. Everyone except the boy knew what this meant, and the air was so tense that you could touch it. The human was standing there, weak, bleeding from his mouth and nose, his eyes wide with fear as he continued to stare at the girl. He hoped she would get up. He almost wanted her to stand up and hit him, or at least show some kind of proof that she wasn't gone. That she hadn't left him in the destiny of the monster's. Leaving him in their cruel hands...  
Dean tapped his armrest before he stood up with a small sigh, bored with the silence. Everyone turned around to look at him, and Dean meet the boy's eyes for a split second before Dean turned to look at his brother. Those eyes, those remarkable blue eyes...   
"Sam. Send him to my room. We got my bride."


	4. Why you're here

Dean snickered as he eyed the young boy. Struggling, sweating and screaming for help while salty tears ran down his cheeks helplessly. Screaming for help was pointless, since no one would care about the prepubescent humanboy' cries, and he would soon turn quiet.  
The knight had been watching the kid for a few minutes now, had been standing in the hooded corner while his servants dragged the fighting kid in through the huge doors to Dean's bedroom, tied his arms to the headboard of the Knight's bed, and blindfolded him before they left. (They had left his clothes on, because 1. Dean liked to undress them himself, and 2. No one touched the Knight's pet.)  
Dean needed to speak to his bride in privacy, and so they left the boy on the bed.

The demon hummed softly, smiling darkly as the boy immediately froze with fear as he heard that someone else was in the room with him. Dean licked his pink lips, tasting nothing but blood from the human he fiested on earlier that day.  
"Ssh ssh," he tutted, walking closer until he was leaning over the boy who was lying hopelessly on the bed. Dean moved one hand to run over the boy's stomach, a smile appearing as he felt that the boy wasn't too small, and that he seemed to have room for one thing or two. The kid arched away, growling shakily as the hand touched his shirtcovered abdomen, and Dean whispered;  
"What's your name?"  
He made sure to not move his hand further down nor further up yet, waiting patiently for the boy to relax and stop wriggling.  
"Let me go!" The boy replied, his eyes trying to see through the black rag that had been tied around his head to prevent him from seeing whatever was in front of him.  
The demon pouted. He didn't like disobedience, but he realized that he couldn't punish his boy. Not yet at least.

"If I untie the blindfold, will you tell me your name?"  
The boy froze and then nodded hesitantly, his gesture making the Knight impatient and he quickly tilted the boy's head to the side to untie the rag and let it fall to the pillow. The boy looked around shakily before his eyes met Dean's, and he shrank back into the bed as the black orbs burned his blue irises. God, the boy was beautiful. Blue, sparkling eyes, dark brown curls, a sharp jaw. Kind of short but it was okay. Nice body, not too fat or too thin, with sweet features painting his face. He would make a good bride! "your name?" The boy seemed to hesitate, opening his mouth just to clench it down again, and the demon grew frustrated. His family, or what was left of it or whatever had been taken care of him for this long, must've told him not to tell his name or even speak to them if they ever was unfortunate to meet. After a few slow seconds, the kid finally mumbled: "Cas... Castiel..." Dean nodded and his dark eyes turned green and soft with just a bat of his eyes, and he sat down on the bed. "That's a sweet name... I knew an angel who's name was Castiel... I slit his guts just like that-" Dean snapped with his fingers, smirking as the kid flinched. He had of course expected Dean to split him open or something, but Dean wouldn't. He had better purposes for this child. "Do you know why you're here?" Cas swallowed and shook his head, sniffling a little as the man stared down at him. "Y-you're gonna k-kill me..." The Knight laughed rawly, throwing his head back as he listened to the small, scared sniffles escape Castiel. Jeez, wasn't he cute? "Oh no, sweet cheeks. You're way too beautiful to end up mutilated on my floor." Dean leaned closer, brushing one hand through the soft, brown hair which made Castiel cringe and close his eyes tightly with fear. Dean liked it. Fear was respect! "How old are you?" After another few slow seconds, Castiel whispered: "14 in a w-week..." "14 in a week," Dean repeated quietly to himself, nodding as he put that on a mental note. The boy was a virgin. He was clean. He was all untouched. "Then you have never had intercourse, have you?" Cas shook his head, something yellowish running down from his left nostril and Dean tilted his head before grabbing the blindfold and VERY carefully wiping the boy's nose, making a small disgusted face before he threw the rag on the floor. "I'm gonna explain a few things to you... And I need you to be quiet and listen. Otherwise I'll punch my fist through your mouth, wreck your jaw and teeth, and gudge your perfect blue eyes out of your skull. I could sell those eyes for thousands of dollars and make a prophet." Cas opened his mouth, wanting to scream but instead just let out a small squeak, closing his eyes as if that could stop the demon. Dean leaned closer, his face so close that he could smell Castiel, hear his blood rush through his veins and how fast his heart was beating. "First of all... I'm gonna change you. I'm gonna make you a huge favor, which will also give you a safe home here and your own family. And you'll be under my protection. Me and my clan." Dean trailed his hand down to Castiel's face, tapping his flushed cheeks with his fingertips while he spoke. Dean's voice were deep and slow, calm as ever as he told Castiel what he needed to know. Or at least what he needed to know for now. "You'll be mine. You'll have everything you could ever wish for. I'll feed you every day." Cas finally opened his eyes, even though it was just to glance at Dean for a few seconds. "You'll be my bride. And you won't have to be scared again. The only one you should be a little scared of, is me. Understand?" The kid nodded. He was smart enough to agree with the Knight of hell. "Now... Here's the part where they usually freak out..." Castiel's heart skipped a beat. Who was 'they'? Had this creature done this before? What was he talking about? "A prince needs offsprings, don't you think? And he needs servants. He needs entertainment." Dean looked down into his lap, an evil grin on his face. "I've noticed that young humans are the best ones to provide with just that." "W-what are you s-saying?" Castiel stuttered out, shocked by the way the creature was talking to him. Dean looked up at Cas and patted his head while he made himself ready to tell Castiel his plan. Dean always loved this part! 

"You're gonna be the warmbed for my babies. A cocoon. A temporary uterus were my children can rest and grow until they're big enough to be born." Dean grinned misheviously, clapping his hands in sick enthusiasm while he watched Castiel shake his head with fear, tears strolling down his cheeks. "But of course, I'll have to get you used to it first. Can't just fuck you senseless and have your cute little belly tear from the inside out, now can we?" Dean chided and gently grabbed one of Cas' cheeks, squeezing it between his thumb and index finger. The little boy let out a cracked cry, his breathe hitching to the very edge of panic, and Dean felt how it tugged in the corner of his mouth when he wanted to chuckle at the sight in front of him. "Don't be scared, my dear. Me and my friends will take good care of you! You'll be the cutest princess that has ever been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to do a part two of this story then comment and leave kudos! Thank you for reading! :) ily <3


End file.
